Castlevania Escaflowne
by Lord de Seis
Summary: It's Castlevania 64 with Escaflowne characters!
1.

Castlevania Escaflowne  
  
Chapter 3:Welcome to the wall  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Castlevania or Escaflowne  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Celina and Dilandau screamed as they plunged down through the pit. They landed with a thud. "I have an idea," said Celina. "What's that?" Dilandau asked , rubbing his head. "Let's not do that again." "Agreed." They got up, limping and Dilandau's arm bleeding again. They walked for a little while until they reached the edge of the wall. "Long way down," Dilandau said. "Mm-hmm," Celina agreed. They walked some more until Dilandau said "I need to lie down." He then fell over. "He's fainted," Celina said. She poked him. "Damn birds," Dilandau muttered. Celina dragged him over to the place farthest away from the edge and sat down. "Suppose this is as good a place as any to spend the night," she said. She lay down and slowly drifted off.  
  
In the tower of Sorcery Hitomi was practising her magic, trying to take her mind off her dilemma. She shouldn't be feeling this way about The Master. It would probably pass in time. Yes, that was it. It was just a phase. Just a phase.  
  
It was about 6.00 am when Dilandau woke up mumbling something about birds. He woke up Celina and said "We'd better get going. And so they did. They walked on, pressing switches, avoiding traps and jumping from platform to platform. It was all going well until they reached a very large platform. There was a screeching noise and the sound of flapping wings. Dilandau heard a scream and turned around. He saw Celina being carried up into the air by harpies. "Hang on!" Dilandau shouted. Then he heard a hissing sound. "Oh, how are you going to get out of this one?" an all too familiar voice said. "Shut up!" Dilandau shouted and punched his face. The punch cracked the white porcelain mask on his face. Van stepped back. He drew one knife with one finger, then fanned out his hand to reveal five knives. He threw them without turning his head. They killed the harpies and Celina started to fall. Van spread his wings and flew up into the air, holding his face. "It's up to you now, old friend," he said quietly. Dilandau ran over to Celina and caught her. He put her down and said "Are you alright?" "Yeah," she said. They walked on and jumped down the hole. There was someone waiting. He stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. He was wearing a black robe and a crown that went around his forehead, just beneath his silvery- white hair. On the robe was some sort of symbol, a circle with a sword down the centre with the sun on the left and the moon on the right. His fingers were quite long and his body was quite thin and pale. His eyes were pure white. He was carrying a staff. He came up close to Dilandau. "Soon," he said. "It will all begin." Then he seemed to dissolve. "What the hell was that?" Dilandau said. "I don't know," said Celina, quietly. Then her eyes rolled backwards and she fell over. "Celina!" Dilandau said and grabbed her in mid- air. He set her down at the wall and sat next to her. There was a faint hissing noise and footsteps from the other side of the room. "I'm back," a VERY familiar voice said. Van stepped in to the half- light and Dilandau could see there was a very large and visible crack running down the centre of his mask.  
  
AN: Let me explain something here. I'm writing the name Van as if everyone knows it's him, but Dilandau and Celina don't. To them their friend Van has been dead for five years. Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Van walked over to the corner and leaned against the wall. He started to think. Cue song number two: The Evil That Men Do by Iron Maiden. He had been with Hitomi once before but that had ended in tragedy when he had been walking with her one night and they were attacked by a group of vampires. That was when they had been made vampires. Hitomi hit her head on a tree trunk so she didn't remember her relationship with Van. He started to sing quietly a verse from a song he had heard once, a long time ago.(The Evil That Men Do) It was the second verse which seemed more appropriate. Circle of fire my baptism of joy at an end it seems. The seventh lamb slain, The book of life opens before me. But I will pray for you. And some day I may return. I would die for you. Beyond is where I learn.  
  
The evil that men do lives on and on...... The evil that men do lives on and on...... The evil that men do lives on and on...... The evil that men do lives on and on......  
  
"What the hell are you singing?" Dilandau asked. "An old song I heard a long time ago," Van replied. "Why?" "Because I was just thinking.." There was a loud crack and two large pieces of porcelain fell from his face. Van made the mistake of looking up at Dilandau. "VAN!" he said. "You're Dracula!? But!? Why!?" "The song." "What about it?" "It's called the Evil That Men Do. I wrote it down." He took a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to Dilandau. Then he became mist and floated out a slit in the wall. Celina woke up. "What happened?" she asked groggily. "I had a dream that Van was here." "He was," Dilandau answered grimly." I'll explain soon," he added, seeing the look on her face.  
  
AN: At last, the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think of the song cues. And there will be AT Least seven more chapters, probably more, one alternate ending that will be chapter 5. And what does the white- haired man have to do with anything. Find out next time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Castlevania with the Escaflowne characters  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Castlevania nor Escaflowne. I have taped the entire series of Escaflowne and I have three Castlevania games though.  
  
AN: Here are the characters. This will be set in N64 Castlevania. I am changing the storyline a little. Not to mention axing some characters. Dracula: Van Actrise: Hitomi Reinhardt: Dilandau Carrie: Celina I think that's everyone. Oh, I almost forgot, I will be putting in Rauoul and Guillaume from Vampire Night in.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
As Dilandau and Celina entered the forest that was so affectionately referred to as the Forest of Silence Dilandau was silently praying for strength and courage. He mad the sign of the cross on his chest and drew his sword. "What's that noise?" Celina asked as she heard a creaking noise. Dilandau looked up and saw a burning tree slowly falling towards them. He dived at Celina, getting her out of the way just in time. "Thanks," she said to him. They got up and walked on to some giant double doors. "A seal," Dilandau said looking at the crest on it. "Easily broken." he jumped, raised his sword and brought it down, cutting through the seal. The doors slowly opened and they saw a giant skeleton that walked on its hands and feet. "Hey monkey!" Dilandau yelled in its direction "We're over here!" It turned and charged at them. Celina raised her arms and fired a ball of energy at its chest. Dilandau got behind it, jumped onto it's back and climbed onto its head. He brought out his whip and started lashing away at it. Before long it was hitting it's head and running away. "That was easy," Celina said. "Too easy," Dilandau replied as they jumped across the ravine.  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle keep, there was a man sitting in a throne wearing a black suit and a rapier at his belt. He was holding a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. But this was no ordinary book. This was the Necronomnicon. The book of the dead. The person reading it was Van Fanel, known to many as The Count. He slammed shut the book and set it on a table beside his throne. He picked up a white mask with red eyes and a mouth painted on it. The doors opened and Van asked, without looking up, "What is it Hitomi?" "Van, there are adventurers that have reached the top of the left tower in the castle wall," she answered. "I'll take care of them." "Be careful." Van just laughed and put on the white mask and a black cape with a red inside.  
  
Dilandau turned the mechanism that would open the grating and turned to see there was a gigantic hole in the wall. He looked up and saw a single bat flying toward him and Celina. Nothing to worry about, he thought. Just a bat. A bat with glowing red eyes. RED EYES? Then the bat turned into a cloud of mist. "You!" Dilandau yelled, pulling out his whip. Then the mist turned into a person. "Miserable worm," Van said. "Upstart weakling. All who oppose the dark lord must die. Come, meet your doom. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" then he was mist once more. "We have to move on," Dilandau said to Celina. They jumped down a series of ledges until they were back at the bottom. Then they walked through the gate and saw a house. "Who the hell would live here?" Dilandau asked no one in particular. Then his question was answered by a howl in the dark.  
  
In the torture room in the castle centre Guillaume was testing his newest creation on a villager he had kidnapped. "Excellent," Guillaume said. His voice was barely audible over the man's screams. Then he took an axe and silenced the poor man forever. Then the door opened and a man walked in. "You disgust me," Rauoul said. "Oh, shut up!" Guillaume said." I see you have a new weapon." He looked at the rapier in his belt. "Oh, that," Rauoul said, taking out his sword. "The count gave it to me." " A present from the count? He doesn't even give me new machinery!" "I suppose he just doesn't like you. No one does." "I don't care. I do just fine on my own." "The count wants to see you. He didn't say what it was about. Come with me." And he turned and walked out the door with Guillaume behind him.  
  
So, what do you think of the first chapter? Also, read some of my other fics. When I upload em, of course. They will be Dude, where's my compelling orb? Part 2 (Diablo) The Dark Lord de Seis parts 1,2&3(Diablo) I know I already have one called that, but I got my uploaded documents mixed up and when I found out it was too late. The one I already have is called the Ancient Tome. (Diablo/Escaflowne) Read it. Diablo May Cry (Diablo/Devil May Cry) Diablo II comedy stuff (Diablo, as you may have guessed) Anime, video game and author big brother (Too many different things to list!) A Zelda fanfiction A Virtual On fanfiction I know it's sad but no one reads my fics! Like, at all! 


	3. Chapter 2

Castlevania Escaflowne part 2 Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania or Escaflowne.  
  
Chapter 2: The house of the damned  
  
It was coming close to midnight when Rauoul and Guillaume climbed the steps to the castle keep. Rauoul pushed the doors open and said "Guillaume is here, Master." "Good. How is that sword I gave you?" "Very good, Master." "You may leave now. I am setting you free. Your heart is not black enough to work for me. "Yes, Master." "Guillaume," Van said, turning to face him. "How are your experiments coming?" "Very well Master. I am working on a device to make even the toughest adventurers tell all their secrets." "Well that's all well and good, but I want you to stop it." "Master?" Guillaume said, puzzled. Why would he want him to stop it? "Because you are a worthless waste of skin. Death?" "Yes, Master?" Death answered, stepping through the doorway. "Take Guillaume to the tower of Execution. I want him to feel the pain of those he tortured and killed. When he has sampled everything, chain him to the outside wall and let him feel the sun's rays." "Yes, Master." As Death picked up Guillaume and took him outside the only sound that could be heard was Guillaume's screams. And then Van spoke. "I despise sadists." Then he took off his mask and reached for his book. He opened it up at the page he had left off. "AAAAAARGH! Not even Satan himself could read this "Book of The Dead!"  
  
Meanwhile, Dilandau and Celina were at the Villa door after defeating the Cerberus that had come to them. Dilandau was bleeding from a large gash in his arm. It was bleeding heavily, despite the piece of cloth wrapped around it. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Celina said as Dilandau pushed open the door. They walked in but Dilandau felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked up and yelled "VAMPIRE!"  
  
Dilandau drew his sword and Celina fired a bolt of energy at the vampire. Dilandau jumped and swung his sword, cutting off its arm. It howled in pain and Dilandau took out his whip, lashed it at the creature's neck, tying it around it, and threw it at the wall. A burning candle fell down and ignited the creature's clothes. It burst into flames and died. I'm just glad we weren't bitten," Celina said. "I don't like the idea of sucking blood. Or not being able to go outside until it gets dark." "Yeah," Dilandau said, running his hand through his hair. And they walked on.  
  
Van was walking around his chamber thinking. He had been feeling strange lately. Especially when Hitomi was around. He wasn't supposed to feel emotions. Especially the one the humans called "Love". He put on his mask and threw off his cape. He spread the wings that had been so carefully hidden beneath his cape. He flung open the doors and went outside, jumped into the air and started to fly. He headed for the nearest town and was there in a few minutes. He landed in the town square and stretched his arms up. He muttered some words in an ancient language and bats were flying out of the ends of his sleeves. "Kill, my army of the night, KILL!" HE SHOUTED. And screaming could be heard from every corner of the square.  
  
Dilandau and Celina were walking through the hedge maze and found their way to a coffin. (I was feeling lazy) Dilandau walked up to it and banged on it a couple of times. "Nothing there," he said apprehensively. "Why would there be a coffin there if no one was in it?" asked Celina. (Cue song number one: Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden) "I don't know. Unless." "Unless what?" "Unless they were waiting for an occupant." "You mean." "Yes. They were waiting for us." There was a sudden chill in the room. The sound of wings flapping could be heard, followed by a swish and footsteps. "Quite right," a cold, male voice said. "YOU!" Dilandau shouted, eyes blazing. "You'll pay for what you did to me!"  
  
"I doubt that," Van said. Dilandau charged, sword drawn, screaming. He slashed at Van, only for him to turn into mist and suddenly reappear, sword drawn, behind Celina. He pressed the blade to Celina's throat. "You wouldn't dare attack now, I suspect." There was a clatter as Dilandau's sword fell to the ground. "No," he said. "I wouldn't." "Get away from me Dracula," Celina said. "I'm not Dracula," Van said. "What the hell do you mean!" shouted Dilandau. Van stepped back from Celina. One hand reached up and held the bottom of his mask. " I may be the King of Vampires but I am not definitely not Dracula." "Then who are you!" "You'll find out soon enough. Ha-ha-ha. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" and then he was gone. Dilandau picked up his sword and sliced the coffin in two, revealing a pit. He grabbed Celina by the wrist and jumped.  
  
An: so what did you think? Reviews please. Good or bad. I need some advice.*  
  
*The hell I do 


End file.
